


8:12 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You suffered the consequences for sneaking out,'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he scowled at Supergirl.





	8:12 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You suffered the consequences for sneaking out,'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he scowled at Supergirl and the latter writhed under a creature's claws in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
